Asterian United Technocracy
Asteria The great nation of Asteria is neither the largest, nor the strongest, nor is it necessarily the most important country in the world, but it is quite easy to argue that is is amongst the greatest, regardless of it's lack of size, military power, and economic strength. Asterian News *Reform is inevitable. *Asterian's celebrate as the Ruslandic Republic disolves, ALL HEIL THE GLORY LAND! Asterian Statistics Misc. information about Asteria: *Asterian Monuments *'Asterian Population': (+Rising) 26,249,065 *'Asterian Economic Strength': Poor *'Asterian Calander': October, 2049 *'Asterian Capital City': Langover City. *'Largest Asterian Settlement': Langover City *'Asterian Grand Minister': Texar *'Asteria Title': The Glory Land *'Asterian Status': Peaceful *'Asterian Defcon': 5 *Asterian National Anthem *Asterian Agreements *The Asterian National [NEWS] *'AASA Launch Sucess Rate: '''50%' (1/2)' Asterian Government Asteria is a Unitary state, as opposed to a Federal State, in which the state (country) is governed as one single unit in which the central government is supreme and any adminstrative divisions (subnational units, such as states, provinces, territories, etc.) exercise only powers that the central government chooses to delegate to them. In addition to being a Unitary State, Asteria is considered to be a form of Technocracy, in which those considered most knowledgable and most skillful in their fields are chosen for their places in the government - as opposed to a democratic election, as well as a Stratocracy, a form of government headed by military chiefs, and a Presidential System, in which there is a single leader who works in conjunction with the previously stated systems to rule and guide the nation. The Asterian Government is made up of four parts, the House of Knowledge, the War Council, the Grand Court, and the Grand Minister. *The House of Knowledge consists of leaders in all fields (Education, Medicine, the different Sciences, Engineering, etc.) and has authority over those fields. It is their jobs to ensure that Asteria is always on the road to improvement! The House of Knowledge also determines taxation and determines the different laws and codes of the nation; they act much like a congress or parliament but without the actual reqiuremnt to be elected into office in a democratic manner. To ensure that no one field gains more power than another, the Council of Nine, which consists of nine "Elders" which ARE elected by the people, helps keep the House of Knowledge within check and assists with the votes, they are also the ones which pass final approval over those being submitted for intry to the House of Knowledge. *The War Council consists of the military leaders of Asteria (See: Asterian Military ). The War Council is tasked with the defense of Asteria and it's interests, as well as managing all war efforts. The Grand Minister is the only government official with authority over the War Council. In the event of unrest or rebellion, the War Council gains the right to over-ride all orders of the House of Knowledge and the Grand Court, but will still remain under neath the Grand Minister. However, during times of peace, they do not have the authority to over-rule any other division of the government and any conflicts between them and another division shall be settled by the Grand Court or Grand Minister, depending on which division is least biased on the matter. *The Grand Court consists of eleven Grand Judges which are chosen b y the Grand Minister and voted upon by the House of Knowledge and War Council. The Grand Court has the authority to over-rule the War Council or House of Knowledge, should they determine that the actions of said division is unconstritutional or violates the lawful rights of Asterian citizens. *The Grand Minister is the supreme ruler of Asteria. W hile the other divisions of the government (the House of Knowledge, War Council, and Grand Court) handle most duties of the government, the Grand Minister has authority over all divisions and is the representative of Asteria to all foreign nations. However, the Grand Minister of Asteria will be reqiures to defend their actions, should they ever over-rule another division of Asterian Government. Asterian Military The Asterian Military consists of a Navy which controls the seas, an Army which controls the land, and an Airforce which controls the skies; the Asterian Military does not have a Marines, instead increasing the level of training for it's other military divisions to compensate. The Asterian Military also consists of the Royal Guard, which is tasked with protecting the members of the government as well as all government property or government buildings; the Royal Guard, much like the Secret Service of the Untied States, also has authority over matters of counterfeit Asterian Currency. As opposed to a polethora of agencies (such as the FBI, CIA, so on), most services are under the juristiction of the Military. The Asterian Military is a volunteer miliatary, as opposed to a draft-based military, meaning that citizens may choose to join the military but will not be forced to; this may change during times of war should Asteria become threatend. Further information on the Asterian Military is not available at this time. Asterian Settlements Asteria currently consists of the following settlements: *Langover City Capital City *Solara City City *Frankenberg Town *Hillfire Village *Grove City Village *Branchton Village *Littlepoint Base Asterian Trade Asteria trades with the following countries: *No one at this time.. Asteria has the following to offer in trade: *Iron Ore/Smelted x1 *Copper Ore/Smelted x2 *Zinc Ore/Smelted x2 *Bronze Smelted x2 *''Uranium Ore x1 *Wheat x1 *Lumber x2 *Meat x1 *Fur x1 *Wool x1 Asteria is recieving the following from trades: *Nothing at this time. Asteria SEEKS the following in trade: *Rocket Grade Fuel (Oil) x1 Asterian Relations For centuries the Asterian people have lived both at peace and at war with the other people's of the world. Here is our relations with the current powers of the world: *Chevek: Neutral Relations *United Empire: Warm Relations *Nuovo Imperio Romano: Warm Relations *Aregon: Warm Relations *Yokohama: Good Alliance *Ruslandic Republic: Cold Distaste For Nation *Rangstam: Neutral Relations *Marxonia: Neutral Relations *Balope: Neutral Relations *Laginia: Neutral Relations *Majitatian Empire: Good Alliance *Central Trade Organization (CTO): Excellent Member *Davacori Confederation: Neutral Relations Asterian Alliances Asteria has long sought out friendly relations with it's neighbors, here are the fruits of our efforts: *Yokohama: Good Little Activity *United Empire: Warm Relations *Nuovo Imperio Romano: Warm Relations *Aregon: Warm Relations *Majitatian Empire: Good Alliance *Central Trade Organization (CTO): Member Asterian Wars Since the dawn of time, Man has waged war not only against outside forced but amongst its self as well, here are the current wars of Asteria: *None. Asterian Embargo's Under the authority of the Asterian government, ALL trade and communications with these peoples are to be ceased. Failure to do so will result in a blow to our relations with the nation refusing: None. Asterian History Asteria is a historic nation which was settled at the top of the Gulf of Bothnia. The first settlement in the area was Overan (Oh - Verr - Ann), which was settled around 100 AD, plus or minus 100 years, and has sense been abandoned and now rests at the bottom of the Gulf of Bothnia. Historical evidence has been discovered which suggests that in 352 AD a barbarian tribe invaded and destroyed the Overan Settlement. The survivors of this attack scattered and formed the tribes which would eventually cover the region. Until the 10th century, Asteria consisted mostly of a small set of tribes which occasionally interacted and shared the same language. This lasted until roughly 1096, when Isac the Great (Isac II) of the largest tribe united the local tribes through military conquests and trade agreements. The nation born under Isac the Great became known as the city-state of Solara. This city-state flourished until 1352, when the bubonic plague (or "Black Death") spread through the city and wiped out over 70% of the citizens. Until roughly 1600, a cycle of recovering from devestating plagues and then new ones appearing went on. In 1612, Marcus the Saint (Marcus III) came into power, during his reign Asteria flourished and great strides were made in the fields of medicine, science, engineering, and education which ultimatly led to lower death rates and longer lives within the Asterian population. Under Marcus's rule the House of Knowledge was formed. In 1687, Angor the Glorious (Angor II) came into power; under his reign Asteria exapanded to nearly it's modern size. As well, major social and economic changes occured and the War Council was formed. In 1893, Hankor the Mighty led a rebellion and captured the capital city of Asteria, Solara City. For a year he enforced a series of social, economic, and government reforms including but not excluding a new currency, establishing the Council of Nine (the nine superior members of the House of Knowledge), establishing the Grand Court, and much, much more. In 1894, Hankor and the War Council initiated war on a neighboring city-state, Frankenberg. By the 19th century Frankenberg was a secured part of Asteria and all unrest had settled down. In 2012, the Asterian military, under the rule of Christoph Worthington, established a nuclear program which continues to be in effect today. The main purpose of the program is to establish a stockpile of nuclear weapons to ensure the defense and security of Asteria and to ensure the Glory Land's will is enforced through all means possible. In 2016, Texar Monsk came into power; he continues to lead the Glory Land to current date. in October of 2048, a series of events lead Asteria to a period of Anarchy, Chaos, Death, Destruction... Asteria took no more than a year to return to it's strength and it is now that Asteria shall shine again as the glorious land it is. All heil the Glory Land!